Ajna
Ajna is the main protagonist of Indivisible. Background Ajna is a fearless young woman hailing from the village of Ashwat in the Nevar state. She was raised by her father to be tough and fair-minded, in hopes that she would one day defend the village. When her village was set ablaze, resulting in her father's death, by the hands of Ravannavar, she fought against his next lieutenant Dhar, during which she discovered her ability to absorb Incarnations into an Inner Realm. During her quest to avenge her father from Ravannavar's siege, it was discovered that she was a piece of the deity Kala, with her quest becoming to stop her from destroying the universe. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Is a piece of Kala, a deity capable of destroying and recreating the universe. Destroyed the MOLOCH, a machine said to be capable of defeating Kala. Matched Kala herself as Berserk Maha Heruka and Tara Heruka, defeating her with the latter.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to and block lightning bolts from the MOLOCH.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Survived a desperate barrage of all-out attacks from Kala.) Hax: Inner Realm grants Summoning, Dimensional Storage, and Battlefield Removal; Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Reality Warping as Tara Heruka Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has combat training from her father Indr and former Iron Kingdom commander George. Is skilled with a variety of weapons.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts:' Was trained by her father Indr in from a young age in the art of Flowering Defense, a specialized fighting style that emphasizes strong defense. *'Iddhi Manipulation:' Ajna can manipulate Iddhi, an energy force found in every living organism. Due to being a part of Kala, Ajna's Iddhi reserves are inexhaustible. This can be used to manipulate the elements or to enhance the attacks of herself and allies. She can drain Iddhi from sources by meditating. *'Inner Realm:' An alternate universe contained within Ajna's head, which provides a safe haven for her Incarnations (see below) in-between battles. When inside the Inner Realm, other beings cannot harm her and she cannot harm them. Beings absorbed into the Inner Realm can only leave if *'Incarnations:' Ajna has the ability to absorb people she befriends into her Inner Realm, known as "Incarnations", and then summon them to aid her in battle. Note that since every Incarnation is a separate character in their own senses, they will have individual pages for them rather than be listed here. *'Heruka Forms:' Forms Ajna takes that are the full extent of her Iddhi, each form greatly boosting her strength and speed. **'Heruka:' Ajna's first transformation, awakened during her battle against Maha Revanavar. In this form, she can shoot energy beams from her palms, and her axe is upgraded to a stronger, golden variant. **'Berserk Maha Heruka:' A form Ajna takes should she succumb to rage and violence. The size of a small city, this form can blast giant lasers from each of it's mouths, which can devastate mountain ranges. **'Maha Heruka:' A more manageable version of the Berserk Maha Heruka form, unlocked after Ajna came to terms with her own anger and fear. Grants more of a power boost than her base Heruka form, and can fight with projections of hands molding parts of her body into blades and other weaponry. **'Tara Heruka:' Ajna's strongest Heruka form, unlocked after she fully realized her individuality and found inner peace. This form unleashes the full force of her Iddhi, being capable of replenishing it by drawing from her own life force and warp reality for a devastatingly powerful attack. Equipment *'Axe:' *'Spear:' *'Bow:' *'Kusarigama:' Techniques *'Bom Shot:' *'Nature's Bloom:' *'Nature's Embrance:' A technique where Ajna calls upon Nuna's Iddhi to freeze enemies in place with prickly vines. *'Maha Heruka Hustle:' A charge ability in Maha Heruka form that allows Ajna to boost her speed and strength as she charges through obstacles. *'World Splitter:' *'Earth's Insight:' A counter attack that throws enemies to the ground. *'Kampan Corkscrew:' *'Savage Divide:' A full-force forward charge in Maha Heruka form that slices through anything in it's path. *'Sky Splitter:' A rising uppercut in Maha Heruka that can smash through terrain. *'Sky's Insight:' *'Goddess Hand:' *'Nature's Retribution:' *'Divine Wheel:' Generates Iddhi in Tara Heruka form before using it to rocket in a set direction while spinning with the axe to deal damage. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Hot-blooded, quick to anger. *Unassuming and headstrong **Assumes the best of almost everybody she meets, even when they are blatantly untrustworthy **Her first instinct is to rush into conflict with a "fight first, think later" mentality *Minimal academic knowledge *Heruka forms cannot be consistently maintained without concentration **Berserk Maha Heruka is an exception since it is activated by Ajna losing control **If Ajna is knocked out or incapacitated in any form, she will revert to her normal state *If Ajna is separated from the Incarnations, she cannot draw on their Iddhi Sources *Ajna awakens her Iddhi in Death Battle! (GalacticAttorney, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Lab Zero Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Sickle Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Universe+ Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+